PLAYING WITH THE DEVIL
by FHB
Summary: (MOVING)When Kaoru marries a man she wishes to eliminate, and he vice-versa wishes to do the same. She hires murderer Battousai to eliminate her husband at the price of anything he wants. However, Battousai chooses her.
1. What are you waiting for?

**Playing with the Devil**

Fhb

R- Violence. Profanity. Adult Themes.

RE-EDITED

-

**Warning:**

**If you are under 17 please I advise you do not read this fanfiction. I will not be held responsible for what you read. I am fairly warning everyone. It was become of that this fanfiction had been deleted. Painfully I'm posting it back online, EDITED, with some sexual intones but nothing explicit. R means the allowance of sex, drugs and violence, it was after all posted in the 'create-story' area of **

-

- Chapter 1- What are you waiting for?

-

"Come on sugar! Come and give daddy some loving!" Shougo said in a devious voice, mingling with thick need and husky brewed desire. His eyes flashed an insatiable shade of red-burgundy which simply brought out more of the devil in him.

"Get a life you retarded asshole. –It's a wonder why you just can't die-" Kaoru spit icy cold at her two week husband. Already she was having second thoughts about the husband she wished she didn't have. Unfortunately she had no choice but to succumb to those smug grins of his and welcome the rage of flicking hormones. She scowled at the mental thought of living all her days to his black lust. Very sad, no really, very sad.

"Flick you bitch! When I say to get over here, you listen to me. I make the flicking rules not you, understand, or not?" Shougo shouted harshly at his wife. The way she made him react. Oh gosh, she was so annoying and exasperating. Overrated and boiling she became and as a result he became the same way around her.

"Piss you!" Kaoru snarled sardonically.

Shougo knew fighting with this woman would be almost like a waste of time. She was so head-strong that choosing a battle with her would almost seem impossible when she'd battle you down to zero. Such temper, such fire- was meant to use in other means. Delicious means, thought Shougo.

Shougo gave a smug smirk, allowing all his bishouhen features to blaze up. Accompanying his sexy boy stare, was the mental pose of him lying on the bed looking needy at her. His eyes were literally calling a black liquid seduction at her, trying to pull at her tough covering, yet she still stood tall and defiant, a trait of the Kamiya's. Soon, he would kill his bitchy wife, it was all a matter of time. Time before he'd have all the power and money he could ever imagine, one that did not include Kamiya Kaoru. It was just a matter of time before his father made the arrangement between the Kamiya's. Such a gullible bunch of retards.

"Kaoru, don't make me come get you! Lets just have some fun! Please…" Shougo stressed on the please, his eyes almost looking sincere. Kaoru shook her head, he was definitely catching on to her. Curse men thought Kaoru. Kaoru rendered off the no with a simple flick of her middle finger in his direction. "Suck it"

"Aghh! You bloody bitch, I had just about it! If you feel I like your shit then get real…I prefer have you dead. But you're such a bitchy wife…so completely freaked up…that I can't breath" he shouted while she hit the cupboard with her hands.

"Fine you want some fun? Get ready you asshole" Kaoru claimed while taking a deep breath. There was no way she ever envisioned her pristine self in such coarse acts with a sinned-bastard like him. As Gwen Stefani says, 'what are you waiting for?'

"Yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" he spoke as Kaoru began her unzipping her business skirt and allowing it to pool to the floor. Coming closer to her husband, she walked like a cat, and touched herself rudely making her husband twitch from her seductive actions.

"Rrr-rrr!" she purred like a cat as she crawled onto the bed.

Taking hold of her, he placed her beneath him where he kissed her neck. Biting her neck, she groaned as his hands drove down on her back as they became one. Wrapping her legs around him, she turned him over and began undoing his clothing. Their tongues played a rude dance while the shirt was flung into the corner with his pants coming on its trail.

"Kiss me harder!" he demanded as she scratched her nails down his back which made him groan into her mouth. Her tongue played over his teeth and tongue. Placing his hands under the bra strap she felt the tickly touch of his fingers that eagerly besought to undo the snap.

Pushing him back into the bed. She cuffed him a solid knocking which made him black out. She dusted her hands making a quick jump off the bed.

"How I hate you-you stink filth! Imagine, you just fell for the cheapest move in the book of tricks" she spoke loudly to his unconscious body.

Picking up her clothing she casually walked out the room and locked the door.

'Sweet dreams my idiot husband!' Kaoru grinned evilly as she coyly threw the keys up and down in her hand while she laughed evilly going down the hall.

-

-

-

"I'll pay you seventy thousand dollars to eliminate this man!" the old man within a posh business suit with a black leather suitcase said silently to the top murderer of all time. Bracing the title as greatest assassin came with a tag of eminence, known as the slasher that became one with the shadow, the youth became the ice and coldness of death.

"Who is this person?" the amber eye boy spoke coldly, his voice drained of life in any colourful high-pitch tone or tempo.

"Jason Watashi, he works for the Japanese Microsoft board, they gave him my place when they thought he was very idealistic and unique with his designs and ideas. Microsoft needed a new design so they decided that the Japanese should have plans. Idealist like Jason was chosen to become the perfect match of people they'd been looking for." the man said, fixing his rich Italian outfit.

"I need all the information you could get on him for me. Then you prepare the date for the kill!" the dark tone voice said icily cold

There was something about this boy that made the businessman shiver. His eyes were cruel and intimidating, even though the boy wore a small stature, his eyes and dark tone made up for his height. His hair was a wave of the fires of hell. So rich and vibrant that they were held high in a pony which was tall and full stop. His face wore no scars, just a dark shades which covered his eyes that could be easily detected.

Maybe the only difference was that his left ear wore a silver earring with the letter "k" on it.

His clothing was just plain black. Curt, mean and bold, everything he was and made to be-such a stealthily, mean and dark natured person was only famously known as Battousai. The best assassin in Japan.

His black jacket caught the cold wind of the late afternoon. He felt hungry…maybe he would send Misao for some food for him.

"Mr. Battousai, is this a deal?" he asked

Battousai pulled his sword from within his jacket, which made the man take an inward gasp. The katana was beautiful, plain shiny black surfaced the sheath. The handle which was embossed with a diamonded cut which made the blade both lethal and flashy.

"Why! I think it is Mr.?" Battousai asked inwardly while he fixed his black turtle neck top.

"M-M-Mr. Uh-uh- Uh, Ratizuke Yuhn." he spoke scared of the tall katana

"Pleasure! Meet me tomorrow at this place. Come alone or your soul is mine!" Battousai stricken his amber eyes into silver slits.

Nodding, Battousai took the fright as a plus of obediance.

"O-Okay!"

Walking out the dark alley, he kicked the rubbish bin which made newspapers and decomposing food scattered on the floor.

'You are one strange man, Battousai.'

-

-

An: Thank you for reading the first edited chapter of Playing with the Devil. A fanfiction which died but shall live again. If you had liked the story and it just went poof on you, which it did, then I promise to try and finish this story, because I was planning to finish it. There are some problems with this fanfiction, like the content in it is very mature and adult inclined. True, that's why this fanfiction is in the R section, the R section gives me the upper most hand because R means I can post sexual stuff, once it is not explicit. Like the old PWTD, it was way too explicit which caused my fic to die, but this new edited Playing with the devil is not explicit, just intoned a bit. So there. Hope everyone will read next week's update to the ficcie. I'll try and update every Friday. Not sure, but Friday is all I can give. It's the only day I am on.

Do send reviews on what you thought of the chapter. I would love that.

**Review me please!**


	2. Everything I've known

**Playing with the Devil**

Fhb

-

-

_Chapter 2- Everything I've known_

-

-

"You're home Kenshin-onii-chan!" Misao said sisterly at the red-headed man.

"Hmm! Yeah! Misao, did you cook anything?" Kenshin asked tiredly. His eyes showing a certain sign that he hadn't eaten lately.

"Well duh-no! You should know better than to ask me that!" Misao reckoned

"Well hey, I just asked, no need to go all Mariah on me!" Kenshin raised his hands in defeat.

"Listen you chilly shrimp you better start listening to me or else I'll role you up and FedEx you to Mexico where you become an arepa." Misao shouted

"Blah blah blah! Where is Yumi?" he asked almost bored and tiredly.

"She's with Shishio and I don't know where that is. Himura, are you trying to find a shortcut?" Misao yelled following him to the kitchen

'My dearest bimbo Misao, don't you ever SHUT THAT YAP OF YOURS?' Kenshin nearly screamed as he poured the juice shakily from all the anger she was bestowing onto him. 'The lil termagant, no wonder she couldn't find a man, oh well who am I to say really?'

"Himura are you listening to me?" Misao asked angrily.

"MISAO! SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP SHEEZE!" Kenshin shouted while the room became cold from his sudden outburst. Misao was somewhat very startled at his sudden behavior. Her timidity was dissolve into a condense form where fear kicked in like a drug mentally storming in her veins.

She could not speak and so could he. He would not apologize for his uproar. Pissed off at the bitch she was being he walked off. He was the most feared man. And yet look at the way some people treated him? He shook his head in disbelief.

Kenshin went his separate way whereas Misao did likewise. Kenshin opened his dorm to find Yumi and Shishio making out. He scowled. The fact that they were only human and doing what he never did was completely acknowledgeable, but the fact that they did or was it they were doing right as he watched, making love on his-I repeat his bed, drove him up a wall.

"What the f- do you two think you're doing f-ing on my bed you assholes?" Kenshin fumed while he unsheathed his sword to kill them swift and quick.

Yumi screamed and wrapped herself up with the sheets while Shishio was suddenly being kicked off the bed from Yumi's unjust behavior.

Kenshin couldn't believe it. This bullshit just had to stop. Everyone was playing with his freaking luck. Eventually he would be forced to kill all of them for their pissing behavior, first it was Misao and now it was Yumi and Shishio making out, not in anyone else's bed but more preferably his.

"Get out you assholes!" Kenshin shouted as Shishio got up…

"Oh come Kenshin, we were just having some fun!" Shishio tried the few tricks he had up his sleeve.

"Get your freggin' ass out of this room and take her with you!" Kenshin cursed completely pissed

"Come one Kenshin! I know you're pissed, but hey, it's me-your friend" Shishio was speaking when Kenshin stamp his feet in sear anger.

This wasn't good. Shishio took up his clothes, while Yumi jumped out of bed taking the sheet while scooping her bra and panties with her leave.

Kenshin eyed them very sickeningly. That was it. This place was just too diabolical. His honour was higher than this. He was a boy full of honour and responsibility. Although he wore the sword to his heart, he embraced honour and responsibility to the heart. But his dignity was almost like a phantom in the wind as he allowed the idle games of sibling relationship to thrive and love games to flourish. He was not so weak. He was stronger than this and damn this entire fo-king world for taking it away from him. The knowledge they dealt with was just a silhouette of things. They never really saw him swerved his sword and cut flesh so the silvery scent of blood could drop and pool in puddles and lines. They didn't see it. Part of him was happy while the next side felt completely disgraced and angered.

He clenched his hand in a tight fist until it bleed. He would not stand for this no longer. He would kill and forget, as he had done to everyone including all that was once good to him. He would no longer keep at this immune feeling of care and kindness. He could care less now, of who lived and died…

He was free again.

-

-

Name: Jason Watashi

Age: 25

Occupation: Microsoft board idealist

Dwells: Tokyo

Schools: Tokyo High, Tokyo College, Tokyo University

Excels: Art.

Hobbies: Chemistry, making smoke bombs

Optional: Works with foreign companies in Microsoft Ltd.

Synopsis: He is a brown hair guy with green eyes and a gash over the right eye. He wears a green oval shape wire shades and likes a dark business outfit with an Emerald ring on his right hand on his index finger. No women. No bad drinking, abusing or drugs acts.

Kenshin flipped the rest of the pages still trying not to inhale the upsetting scent of arousal in the room, which was stained to the mattress. His nose hated the scent. Although Kenshin was a murderer, he felt he wanted something to make him satisfied. He wasn't sure if it was love until he tried out a very good stripper, by the name of Tomoe. She was the "perfect cup of tea". In a way Kenshin fell for her mystery and her pacifying burgundy eyes. It held Kenshin quiet, but it was only a shadow of what she truly was. Beyond her false covering, was a burning queen who lusted on dark dreams and idle thoughts men often found themselves engaging in the day about. Yet, Kenshin didn't want a woman like this. She was too willing to everything he said. She was just so easy to control and unfortunately this lifetime didn't hold him to the fact to be immune to gentle women. That only meant one thing when women were willing to be too nice with you, they were sluts, playing you and going with another guy. Kenshin couldn't handle the bad relationship, and in a way what relationship was there ever between a murderer and a stripper? In time he ended what he thought was only right, Tomoe however grieved for the loss of her special champion, but to Kenshin it was not meant to be, like so many things to another.

-_YOU SHOULD KNOW NOTES_: Tomoe is cool, so if you read the original Playing with the devil, you would have seen how badly I described her. But I don't feel like that anymore, so I changed it up just a bit. I have nothing against Tomoe, Tomoe fans, she's cool, so please don't take what I said of Tomoe the wrong way. Go on reading now…

If a woman was something he needed, which he thought he needed, then he would choose. Choose fiery, witty, wild, and not willing at his every word and contact.

Yawning, he felt his eyes grow watery so tiredly he closed the folder. But before the action of sleep could take place the scent of black sex grew again. Kenshin unsheathed his katana and cut the mattress down in quarters. Taking piece by piece he flung it out his window. When he looked down, he saw the musty look at it from it.

How could he not hate this world. All that was packed in it was liars and filth. But what was he? What was his place in the world? What about the children who never saw blood or spoke an ill word or thought a demonic thought? Were they angels?

Yes they were-so pure and clean-ever so clean. He was thankful our world still had hope, but soon it dissipated into a wash of negativity as he thought it was these same men who became gullible and were susceptible to the disease of the cold natures of other men and the demand of life.

But still what was he? He shed blood, cursed like hell and thought demonically-but still he could not put a logo on what he was!

'Red, mean and evil-you're a devil boy!' Kenshin's conscience spoke freely.

Kenshin was shock. A devil? Maybe it was too cold, but then an evil grin broke Kenshin's lips. He liked it. He would be better off this way…

-

-

Kaoru sipped her tea while Shougo pounded on the door. Kaoru closed her eyes taking in her victory, she loved the fresh scent of being triumphant. Oh yeah!

Maybe a little too much

'Goal for Kaoru, none for Shougo.'

"Kaoru open up this door this instant!" Shougo shouted

"What? What was that you said?" she asked as if she couldn't hear him

"You little bitch, you open this door right this moment!" he shouted

"Th-yeah right! I think I'll leave you in!" she said while adding some cream to her tea.

"Kaoru if you don't open this door this moment I'm gonna break it down!" he shouted

_**Ding dong**_

Kaoru stopped her stirring and opens the door. 'Mr. Kata the old couth! What is he doing here?'

"Hello Mr. Kata! What brings you here?" she asked while a loud slam was heard as Shougo banged open the door looking very tired.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked as he saw Shougo in his boxers

"No! Of course not!" Kaoru intervened, "please, sit! Let us sit, right…darling?" she asked her husband who grumbled something incoherent under his breath.

She knew the chain was a link of cuss words and couldn't help but giggle when he eyed her down aggressively implying: 'if you lock this door its you and me woman' and slowly with some idle peeking from beside the door, he closed the door…

"Miss Kamiya, I have some horrible news my dear!" Mr. Kata spoke

"What is it?" she asked quite alarmed

"Its about your father!" he spoke

"My father?" she asked in panic as a gut feeling filled her nerves.

'What about my father?'

-

-

An: how was it? Good or bad? Do note this chapter was longer. I am working a lot on this story because I love Battousai and Kaoru, even more than Kenshin and Kaoru. I love the Enishi and Kaoru pairing because they are so cute. Also Tomoe fans, I apologize a hundred fold for my words on Tomoe. She is a very respectable woman and the fact I somewhat degraded doesn't make me come short in apologizing, so again, I am very sorry and please don't take it as an offence. Well hoped you guys liked it. Thanks for reading.

Well take care all.

Enjoy your day. Peace and rock on!

Please review…


	3. The Author's Moving

**PLAYING WITH THE DEVIL NOTE**

**Hey sorry for being a major bitch and all, but I have bad news right now. Right now I'll be moving this fanfiction from fanfiction . net to mediaminer . org. This fanfiction will have a completion over there in time to come. So I'm very sorry…**

**So if you wanna still keep in contact with the fic, look for me, 'fhb'**

**Well much love.**

**It was always a pleasure making the fic for everyone. ROCK ON PEEPS!**

_**Bless…**_


End file.
